


Good For You

by panic



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Angst, Crack, I swear im not high, Idk why this is a thing, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, pineapple, save me and my sister, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic/pseuds/panic
Summary: SpongeBob gets asked out. How do his three brothers react?





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for this monstrosity. I don’t know why we did this. I apologize for all the pain this might have brought you. Pls don’t sue me for the stupidity you are going to read. This is based off of the song Good For You from Dear Evan Hansen. The only thing I own is the orginal characters and the artwork (that we couldn’t figure out how to add pictures) by my sister. -panic  
> ps- There is probably a lot of spelling mistakes so sorry bout that.

SpongeBob Squarepants walked into his pineapple, quivering with joy. Patrick Star chose him, at of all of his brothers, to date. SpongeBob felt a tiny bit of guilt when he thought of his brothers. All of the Squarepants brothers experienced a strong connection with Patrick. SpongeBob did not know how he was going to break the news to his fellow sponges. 

“Heyyyyyy brothers” SpongeBob exclaimed, a smile crept onto his face. Guilt manifested itself into the poor sponge’s stomach, but the excitement overpowered the feelings. 

“Hi SpongeBob” Bobby, the red sponge replied bitterly. Bobby was still outraged from earlier. He asked out Patrick, but was rejected despite his positive relationship with the starfish. 

“Hello SpongeBob. How was your day?” Robert, the green sponge, questioned. He was not really looking for an answer after the angry rant Bobby provided earlier that day. Robert too had feelings for their pink neighbor and he could barely control the rage he felt after he heard his brother speak so poorly of his crush. 

“The most amazing, wonderful thing happened to me today” SpongeBob exclaimed excitedly. “Patrick Star asked me on a date. We are going to the Chum Bucket in a couple of hours.”

SpongeBob’s brothers *le gasped*. “HE DID WHAT” Robert shouted in shock.

“Why would he ask you out” SpongyBoi replied in a sassy tone. “You’re just a simple sponge” 

SpongeBob felt his heart sink at the sound of his brothers’ disapproval. Tears welled up in his eyes. “I, I thought you guys were going to be happy for me” SpongeBob sniffled, as he choked back a sob. 

The Squarepants brothers rolled their eyes in sync. Their judgements were so clouded that they didn’t notice that SpongeBob started to cry. 

“Congratulations” replied Bobby in a snarky tone. “I hope it’s all that you want and more.” Bobby could not even with the pain he felt. His heart burst in his chest and anger flowed through his whole body. 

Robert stared at SpongeBob with distaste. “Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?” Robert scoffed angrily. “I’ve had a crush on Patrick longer than you SpongeBitch”

SpongeBob looked towards SpongyBoi, but all he could see was sadness in his eyes. “I’ll shut my mouth and i’ll let him go. Would that be good for you?” SpongyBoi whimpered helplessly. 

The three brothers with tears in their eyes, choking back sobs shouted “Good for you!” as they exited the pineapple. 

SpongeBob watched as his brothers walked away. He vision blurred with tears as he stared at the open door. The pineapple felt so big and SpongeBob felt so small. SpongeBob pulled out his CalmPhone and texted Patrick. 

Patrick checked his phone after feeling the vibration. He smiled when he saw it was from SpongeBob, but the smile disappeared when he read the message:

‘I can’t go out tonight. Sorry’

[Fade To Black]

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet it me the sister! I made some art for it but we couldn’t figure out how to insert them. Panic called Patrick a Sea Star. yo panic is so dumb. she bites her nails and it makes a really loud popping noise. -Panic’s Sister (stupid gay bitch)


End file.
